So we meet again
by aGirlNamedRoxy
Summary: A look at the day that Red!Olivia and Lincoln met blue!Olivia again. Just a little story that's been floating around my head:) will be multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys!(and gals) well one day after the Fringe finale I thought of this little storyline, and it's probably gonna be short. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I think it'll grow:P **

**-Roxy:)**

**Disclaimer 1: any similarity to any other fanfic out there is PURELY .**

**Disclaimer2: I don't own Fringe:(**

2036

Lee Residence

An alarm rang, piercing the comfortable silence of the bedroom.

Olivia's hand reached out, slapping around a bedside table. The hand found a cell phone, and she opened one eye to switch the alarm off. She peeped at the time, reflected on the phone's screen, while reading a text. She ran one hand through her tousled auburn hair, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Linc." She said, as soon as the call had connected.

"Morning, sunshine." Lincoln replied. "Just wake up?" Olivia got out of bed, heading out to the stairwell.

"Naw, I just fell asleep." She joked. "Hey, you dropped Trevor off without me. I _told_ you to wake me up too."

"_Wake me up, before you go-go_" Lincoln hummed, then stopped, when he realized that Olivia wasn't replying. "Right, 'other side' song. Sorry." Olivia laughed. "Hang tight, I'm gonna get breakfast, okay,?"

"Great, Linc. But hurry up, I'm starving, and I have a meeting at HQ in like, an hour?" She said, glancing at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"You know, sometimes I think that you've forgotten that we practically have the same schedule." Lincoln said. "And that I'm attending that meeting too." The hum of a car window winding down was suddenly audible. "Hey honey, gotta go, see you at home, okay?" Olivia smiled, grabbing a shirt from the dryer.

"Sure." She hung up, and put the phone down. It was gonna be a good day. Olivia wandered around the house, and absent mindedly flicked a switch, and a beam of light shot through a prism, casting a beam of rainbow-colored light on the ceiling. She looked up.

"Keep looking up. Just keep looking up." She murmured, silent for a moment. The voice of her doppelgänger rippling through her mind. There was hardly a moment when she didn't think about them. The other side. She briefly wondered if she would ever see them again.

Curious as Olivia was, she constantly wondered how her doppelgänger was. Lincoln had said that the other Olivia would hook up with Peter Bishop, and she wondered if they had, and if they had any kids. Their kids were special, hers and the other Olivia's. Both would not have a doppelgänger in another universe, seeing that both Olivias had married different men. They would be...unique.

There was a click, and the front door opened. It was Lincoln, of course, toting a bag of food. Olivia sniffed the air.

"Mmmm that smells _good_." She said, heading over to the counter, while Lincoln took off his coat.

"It's your favourite." He said, before asking casually, "Have you washed up, Olivia?" Olivia stopped guiltily. "Naughty girl." He replied cheekily. "You're almost as bad as Trevor."

"Hey!" She protested, throwing a few playful punches at him.

"Okay! Okay!" Lincoln yelped. "Sorry! Wash up or we will be late for work. And it'll be _all your fault._" Olivia pulled a playful scowl.

"Fine." She said, and flounced off towards the bathroom. Lincoln picked a box of the food from the bag, and opened it. He grinned.

_Just like old times._

**well..so did you like it? Please review! I wanna know what you guys think:) ps this is sorta AU, so the characters are a little different from usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Roxy:)**


	2. Pleasantries and reveries

**Hey there:) thanks for reading! Little note for anyone who has read my other story 'Night at The Fringe Lab',I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait and I am updating it soon! And here we go..more Red!Olivia and Blue!Lincoln stuff:) one small part parallels with the episode a little(just saying).**

**-Roxy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own . That's it.**

Olivia had never been one who had a lot of patience. Neither had she ever been someone who enjoyed doing nothing.

So now she stood, hand drumming on a cup of sim-coffee, watching the bullpen of agents at work. Now she could only reminisce the past, working in that bullpen with Charlie and Linc- she gulped. _Lincoln_. Their original Lincoln Lee. Her eyes darted to the side, searching Lincoln out. _Her_ Lincoln. He caught her gaze, and smiled back. A phone buzzed. It was hers.

"Dunham." She called jovially into it, taking her eyes off Lincoln. Her face changed, into one of surprise. "What? Where?" She cast another glance at Lincoln, who had been watching her. "I'll be right there." She headed to the door, and Lincoln followed her.

"What's going on?" He asked anxiously, following Olivia's pace as she headed for the elevator.

"It's her." She said. "Olivia." Lincoln stared at her, speechless for several moments.

"Olivia? Olivia Dunham? From the oth- _my_ side?" He finally asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yup. Somehow she managed to make it here."

"Just her? Or Walter and Peter too?"he enquired. Inwardly, his mind reeled. Twenty four years. It had been twenty four years since he had last seen them. Olivia, Peter, Walter, Astrid, _Gene_.

"Just Olivia." His wife said. "There was a breach right on our doorstep and the team which checked it out said that the breach was _me_. A blonde me."

"So it _is_ Olivia." Lincoln said. Olivia just nodded. "So we're going to see her now?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

FRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRINGEFRIN GE

She was in Liv's office already, looking at a framed photograph when she and Lincoln entered. She put the photo down, and turned. Liv noticed something wrong immediately. _She's the wrong age._ she thought, surprised.

Lincoln's jaw dropped. Literally. He had expected her to age, to probably look like Liv, but here she was, looking as young as he had when the bridge had closed. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She smiled.

"Olivia?" Lincoln heard his Olivia say, in shock, no doubt. Olivia smiled a sympathetic smile, blonde hair bobbing as she nodded.

"It's me. I've been in amber for 21 years." She explained. Liv crossed the floor, and gave her doppelgänger a hug, while Lincoln stared, in shock. _Amber? Twenty one years?_ After a long hug, Liv finally released her counterpart, and Lincoln moved in for a hug.

"What're you doing here?" Lincoln asked, as soon Olivia had released him. She smiled at him amusedly.

"What, can't I just drop in to say hi?" She joked, then her face turned serious. "Actually,I need your help."

"Sure," Liv said. "But first, how has life been? What happened after we closed the bridge?" Olivia thought for a while.

"Well, shortly after the bridge closed, our Fringe team faced William Bell, who was intending to collapse both our universes." She looked at the pair's dumbfounded faces, "but we managed to prevent that, obviously. She added quickly. "Then after a long series of events, we kind of saved the world," _again_. Lincoln thought. Olivia's face sprang into a smile. "When we got back we found out that I was expecting, our daughter Etta."

"Etta?" Liv enquired.

"Her name was Henrietta." Olivia said, nodding. "Peter and I got married about two months after we got the news." She paused for a moment, then frowned, eyes glazing over. "In 2015, the Observers invaded our universe, and they took Etta. Because our team was unable to piece together the plan to defeat them, we ambered ourselves, so that there may be a chance that we, or someone else could save the world in the future, and in 2036, about three months ago, we were freed from amber. Then after, we restarted on the plan to defeat the Observers."

"So who found you?" Lincoln asked.

"Our daughter did." Olivia replied simply.

"So you got her back?" Liv said. "It must've been hard for you, losing your daughter like that." There was a pause, as they looked at Olivia closely, waiting for her to respond.

"Olivia?" Lincoln said. Olivia seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, what was I saying?" Liv and Lincoln exchanged looks.

"Something about getting a boy to complete the plan." Liv answered. Olivia nodded.

"He's being kept on Liberty Island on our side, I plan to cross over from here, take him, cross back over _here_, then head to Battery Park and cross over to the rendezvous site on the other side." Lincoln cast Liv a glance, as though silently talking to her about it. Finally, he got up.

"I'll make transport arrangements." He announced, and left. Olivia turned back to Liv.

"So, how's life been for you?" She asked, interestedly.

**Not really gotten the hang of doing all these Red!Olivia and Blue!Lincoln stuff, but I'm getting there! Hmm, a little idea, instead of saying 'Red!Olivia and Blue!Lincoln', I'll say 'Purple Leeham', is that alright? So that if I use it, you'll know what I mean. Oh, and 'Liv' is Red!Olivia and 'Olivia' is Blue!Olivia, just in case anyone is confused. Anyway, won't want to spoil you but..Purple Leeham stuff coming your way~  
-Roxy:)**

**PS do review! It'll only take less than a minute and I would really like to know what you think:)**


End file.
